The invention relates to a method and equipment for dispersing the air flowing out of air conditioning systems and mixing it with the ambient air of the enclosure to be conditioned. The quick mixing of the conditioned air jets will create better comfortable feeling of people in front of the conditioned air outlet. Known air outlets from air conditioning systems can be adjusted to different directions and even to automatically changing directions, but direct air flow to the body is inconvenient and directing the air flow off the body will leave the bad feeling of the unconditioned air. It also takes time to change the temperature of the whole volume of an enclosure to feel comfortable at all its entire volume. It is an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for dispersing the air flowing out of air conditioning systems and mixing it for better comfortable feeling of people in front of the conditioned air outlet.